Yogan Terumi
Yogan Terumi is a Jonin Commander and leader of the Jonin Council from the Village Hidden in the Sun. He is a descendant of the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. He also inherited her Lava Release and Boil Release. Physical Appearance Yogan Terumi wears a basic Hidden Sun Village ninja uniform. Comprised of various colors, he has long white hair and a scar on the right side of his face. Personality Yogan Terumi is usually laid-back, relaxed, and playful. He likes to joke around a lot and play tricks on his genin squad. Stories/Arcs A New Era Arc Yogan Terumi first appeared when he met his new genin squad comprised of Raitoningu Minato, Kato Senshi, and Menma Isunagi. After meeting them, he told them all to spar. After they finished sparring and Kato won. They all went home, the next day they met up at the village's southern gate for their first mission. They escorted some cargo from the Hidden Sun Village to a small village outside of it. Once they finished, they got their first reward and headed back home again. The next day, Yogan and his team went out on a mission to defeat several bandits attacking the southern outskirts of the Hidden Sun Village. Once they arrived, the bandits were killed and they were attacked by immortal ninja who couldn't be killed. Some ANBU arrived and helped them, and then they all left. Once they returned back to the center of the village, Yogan asked them all to tell him what kind of new jutsu they wanted to learn. Rai wanted to learn the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Kato wanted to learn some Wind Release, and Menma wanted to learn Edo Tensei. Afterwards, Yogan went to the Shirokage's mansion to get them special trainers to teach them the jutsu. The next day, Rai, Kato, and Menma all met up at the Shirokage's mansion with Yogan and he introduced them to their trainers. They began their training and completed it within one year of hard work. Pursuing Zan Arc Shortly after the three completed their training, Yogan returned to the village to discover that Menma sacrificed himself and his trainer to bring his parents back. But then they sealed themselves away and Menma died for nothing. Then Yogan and Kushimaru met up with the other jonin on the Jonin Council and made it a law that Edo Tensei is forever banned from the Village Hidden in the Sun. Then Zan Uchiha and Duraiya showed up and tried to kill Kushimaru and Yogan. After a brief fight Zan and Duraiya got away and escaped. But Zan started attacking the village, so Kushimaru and Yogan evacuated all of the villagers to Kushimaru's underground bunker. Then Yogan went with the others to help find Zan after he left the village but they lost track of him. Afterwards they all returned to the village's underground bunker to make sure everyone was safe. Then they went outside only to be confronted by Zan who summoned 4 coffins that contained Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, and Izuna Uchiha. Then Kushimaru showed up and summoned 2 coffins that contained Hikari Hyuga and Karasu Hatake. Then they began their battle with Zan. After the battle began and ended shortly afterwards, Zan vanished again and then Hikari and Karasu's bodies vaporized and their souls moved on back to the afterlife. Next, Rai, Kato, and Rennie went outside the village where they met Zan and battled him again. He summoned Danzo and they eventually defeated Danzo and Zan vanished again. Afterwards, they all returned to the village when Menma showed up revealing he was actually alive and then Zan summoned Onoki and made him attack Kato using a Dust Release jutsu that killed supposedly killed Kato. Yogan decided to go and help the villagers. Abilities Strength: Yogan's physical strength is above average, he is capable of beating up rookie ninja fairly easily. Speed: Yogan's speed is also above average, he can easily out run hordes of other ninja. Intelligence: Although he comes across as an idiotic joker, he is actually quite intelligent. He is good at setting up traps for his enemies without them noticing. Endurance: Yogan posses good endurance and stamina, he is able to last a long time during combat. Chakra: Yogan posses a good amount of chakra, his chakra is the highest among all the other jonin in the village. Lava Release: This is Yogan's strongest attribute, his lava release is very deadly. One hit from his lava release can kill a person instantly and melt their entire body. No matter how strong and durable they are, no one can survive being covered in lava that is over 9,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Stats Missions }} Theme Songs Category:User Character Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Male